


Hold My Hand

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [4]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the wished away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

"Is it gonna hurt?"

The Goblin King sighed heavily at the question. It was always harder when the wished away was old enough to understand what was happening. He stepped forward and dropped to one knee, bringing himself eye level with the too serious child standing in the middle of his throne room. Thick black curls framed dark, worried eyes that had shown only weary resignation when the mother had given up within the first hour.

He reached out and took the child's hand as the magic took hold and the change began.

"You won't feel a thing. I swear."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #35 - Hold my Hand from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge
> 
> Fun fact- I use RPG percentile dice to determine what number I'm going to use next.


End file.
